


Sleepless nights are filled with cheese

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Angst, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Has Issues, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Other, Sad, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: 6 days ago the alien attack had happened and Clint Barton is not alright.---2012 set
Kudos: 6





	Sleepless nights are filled with cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, here is just something short I wrote up, warnings for angst, sadness, insomnia and just a general bad feeling. Nothing explicit.

The alien attack had been hard for all of them. The mere idea of a species from outta space, who just tried to conquer the earth? The thought alone provides fo be pretty scary. The whole scene actually happen? Even worse, absolutely terrifying. To fight against an alien army? Exhausting.

To be used as a spy and weapon by the leader of said alien army? 

Horrible.

It had been six days since it had all happened and s.h.i.e.l.d. had worked hard to tear the focus away from what had happened in New York, this far with success. But Clint Barton couldn't live with what he had done. Although involuntary, he had no other way but to blame himself and himself alone. And the death of Coulson- no. He couldn't think about that right now. Not again. It was all eating him up inside. Yet it was all his thoughts spiralled on.

Clint was on edge all the time. Moody and exhausted and easily scared and irritated. Nothing he would ever admit out loud. But whenever he saw anything blue his breath caught in his throat, his heartbeat speed up, his hands got all clammy and he just wanted to flee. Flight or fight reaction- but the flight was higher. 

It didn't even have to glow like the arc reactor did, no, anything blue did the job. Sleeping would surely help his current situation but he hadn't managed to ever since. 

At first due to the concussion that Clint had suffered from his wake up call, then out of sheer paranoia. 

Clint Barton was tired but he couldn't sleep.

It was the sixth night in a row and Clint had come to hate the tower by night. While the archer usually enjoyed his peace and the silence during the late hours, this entire situate brought no joy to him and sitting in silence or wandering the dark halls alone didn't do any good either.

Tonight he found his way into the kitchen. At first for a cup of coffee. But then, with a glance at the fridge,he discovered that his stomach was growling and he wasn't sure when he had last eaten. A quick glance inside revealed that they had cheese. Not just any kind, but the soft gooey one that melted perfectly when heated up. 

Clint hadn't been very hungry these past days but now, upon seeing the cheese his mind started to produce a pretty neat picture of a grilled cheese sandwich and his stomach picked up, leaving him to want one.

And for the first time in these past days his mind settled onto something else.

Imaging a grilled cheese was far different from actually making one. It was 2 am and he tried to get the sandwich maker without being too loud or even waking someone else up.

Then came the search for toast and once he had gathered two pieces he put cheese on both, added some thinly sliced cucumber (even if cutting was difficult and he almost gave up on that part). To top it off he grabbed a slice of salami and added that as well, successfully combining both halves and putting it into the sandwich maker.

As he watched the light from the machine change from red to green,he collected a plate, got his grilled cheese out, placed it on the plate and waited a minute for it to cool down a bit.

No, his problems were far from solved but as Clint took a bite he found comfort in it. Even if only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Feel free to leave a message or a kudos!


End file.
